Atlantic: Fairy Festival!
Atlantic: Fairy Festival! is the 8th episode of Season 37. Summary Loretta invites Silas and Aggro to come with Mission Force One and the Disney Junior Club to the Fantasy Forest's Fairy Festival, where they'll be meeting the Feyline and the Sproutlily, while Loretta tries to find the perfect animal for Silas to bond with, but Maleficent interrupts the festival and captures the Sproutlily, so it'll take more than just weapons to save it when Silas learns that bonding with animals can make strong magic. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest where the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings are helping the magical animals set things up for the annual Fairy Festival. While Cubby, Tessa, and Blodger were helping make the foods, Kwazii, Sofia, Haruna, Sage, and Adora were making the fairy fountain and decorating it, plus adding some special water called Glintwater to it. Just then, Miles sees his sister, Loretta, coming and he was happy to see her as he asked her if she told everyone about the festival. With a nod, Loretta replied that she did and she can’t wait for the fairy festival tomorrow, and best of all, the new fey type animals, the feyline and the sproutlily will be coming to the festival! All the animals were excited and so were the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings, but their excitement was extinguished when Loretta added that she told Silas and Aggro about the festival and has invited them over! Miles exclaimed “What?!” as Loretta responds that Silas has never been to the Fantasy Forest, so she thought about bringing him here to spend some fun time in the Fairy Festival, and even teach him how to bond with magical animals since he’s never bonded with any like the Disney Junior Club before. So she thinks that it’s not a bad idea. Then, Miles, Haruna, Mirandos, Blodger, and MERC were glancing with concern at each other as Mirandos tells Loretta that they are not sure about having Silas and Aggro coming to the fairy festival and asked if this is a good idea, just as Loretta chuckles and reassures her friends that she’ll be helping Silas bond with his first magical animal of the Fantasy Forest while enjoying the festival. Haruna shakes his head with doubt and tells Loretta that there is no way Silas is gonna bond with any magical animal like the Disney Junior Club and that Silas’ answer is gonna be the same thing: no. Suddenly, the sound of a ship landing interrupts the conversation as everyone recognizes it as one of Nemesystems’ ships and they cleared the way for it to land. Then as it landed, Silas (still wearing his Commander Nemex armor) and Aggro came out and walked onto the grass as Aggro grunted that he can’t believe that Loretta had invited him and his commander to the fairy festival, much to his disapproval. Haruna still had a bad feeling about this just as Silas gave Mission Force One and their friends a half smile, but then turns to Loretta with a full smile and thanks her for inviting him and Aggro to the festival, making her blush slightly and reply that they’re welcome. Powers that Kwazii uses *Atlantic Armor *Poseidon’s Trident *Decor Dazzle *Gemstone Glaze *Sweets Galore *Magical aura reading *Magical Animal Communication *Magic Vines *Water Pulse *Bubble Blast *Levitation *Spinning Power *Lightning Snap *Rainbow Magic Villain Motives * Maleficent: To interrupt the Fairy Festival and kidnap the Sproutlily Trivia *Silas and Aggro come to the Fantasy Forest for the first time. *Silas bonds with his first magical animal. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 37 Category:Episodes Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Episodes that need images